


Every Bucky and Tony love their Steve

by Stachmou77



Series: Steve Whump (Stuckony) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: Steve is at the wedding of his best fellas Tony and Bucky. He may be broken inside but he is happy for them, really. Actually, no and maybe the Universe has a solution for him. The multiverse is full of possibilities. Steve's happiness may finally withing his reach.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Whump (Stuckony) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956520
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Every Bucky and Tony love their Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this story. It should have been way shorter and less angsty but it never works with me.
> 
> Also, after you finish reading, don't forget to read the notes at the end. But don't read them before because they are kind of spoilery. 
> 
> 🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡💜💚💛💛💛🤍🤍

Steve barely noticed Sam’s presence by his side. They both stood next to each other watching the guests dance.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked. The tone was neutral, but Steve could hear the concern.

“Hm.”

“Steve…”

“Don’t Sam. They are happy together. That’s all that matters.” Steve sipped his drink and raised his glass when Bucky spotted them. “That’s all that matters,” he repeated.

“What about you? You also deserve happiness.”

Steve dropped his gaze and let himself really smile since the beginning of the day.

“Their happiness is mine too.”

Sam grunted all too disapprovingly. “I give you one week to mope and then I’ll drag you to every museum. I won’t let you fade away like you usually do.”

Steve laughed it off. His eyes moved back to where Bucky and Tony were. As if they felt his gaze, they both looked up and smiled brightly. Steve couldn’t help but think about before; when Bucky and Tony had been sad, depressed, drowning in their sorrow. How they managed to get forward, always forward, first alone and then together. If Steve had helped nurse them back to health, he soon felts like a used toy. Always loved and cherished but soon put aside when not needed.

He took more time to reciprocate the smile. It was brittle and lacked of any happiness. From their distance, they wouldn’t be able to tell anyway. Steve had not always been a good liar. There was a time where Bucky would just glance at him and know what was on his mind. It didn’t take long for Tony to also develop this ability.

So, it hurt. First a bit. And then a hell lot more when they didn’t try to dig through his numerous layers. He stuck a smile on his face. Brittle, too large, less happy, no longer hopeful. His feelings which have been a warmth cloak on his wounded soul, have turned sour, darker. They consumed his entire being and left him open and raw.

He took a sharp and silent breath and relaxed his fingers. He subtly noticed Sam’s body closer than it was before. He ignored his worry and focused on the newlywed. Steve memorized their faces as if he’d never see them again. He bowed slightly and left the room, leaving Sam and the other two men behind.

As he walked away, he let his thought wandered to unimaginable places. Where he was between Tony and Bucky…where they were all married and would each dance with the other…he swore he could feel their hands on his body, his name leaving their mouth lovingly, the cold ring on his finger…

One tear dropped down his cheek.

Maybe in another life.

“ _And from his lips you drew the Hallelujah_ …”

Steve went back to the Tower, ruminating all the recent events. He didn’t wallow in sadness. Yes, he wanted to roll in his bed and pretend not to be alive. Yes, once he’d actually be in his bed, he’d do that but not right now. If he broke down outside the safety and comfort of his bedroom he’d be mortified.

The trip went quickly and sure soon enough he was in his bed, under the cover, wearing Bucky’s sweat and Tony’s favorite shorts.

Only then did he let go. It all started with a shuddered breath. A few tears rolled on his cheeks. He sobs quietly. The pressure in his chest grew heavier. He had trouble breathing in and he felt lightheaded. The picture of Bucky and Tony appeared on his eyelids.

The pressure on his sternum grew unbearable. Steve thrashed, whining in pain line a wounded animal. As the pain turned into a searing burn in his chest, he let go. He screamed. Not able to recognize his voice, at first, he recoiled thinking someone was there with him. He chuckles humorlessly. He was losing it. He was losing it…He gripped his hair and pulled it enough to distract him from the pain in his heart. He kept screaming until his voice was raw and his lungs hurt. Until he felt his consciousness escape from his grasp.

“Steve?”

Tony’s voice.

“Stevie?”

Bucky’s voice.

Steve covered his ears and hit his temples repeatedly. It wasn’t true. They weren’t there. He was alone. So alone.

“Stevie please, look at us.”

“You are not there,” he screamed. “You are in my head.”

He felt the bed dip and recoiled. Why couldn’t his mind shut down? Why couldn’t he be alone for now.

“Please, Steve look at us,” Tony begged.

There was a pregnant silence. Steve chased his courage with all he got and gathered it in his arms. If they weren’t there, he’d end it all. Reassured by his decision, he slowly peeled the cover off.

Bucky and Tony were both there. Steve didn’t fully understand how they could be there right now. It was their wedding night.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked with a raspy voice.

Bucky turned to Tony and raised an eyebrow. “We wanted to see you.”

Steve frowned and properly look at them. They were both dressed in suits. But not the ones they had earlier. He opened his mouth then closed it. Steve knew he should have said something, maybe alert JARVIS that there were intruders who looked just like Bucky and Tony. It was on the tip of his tongue.

He swallowed with difficulty and sighed. He was so tired, too tired to care. He’d enjoy their attention even it was fake.

“Hm.” He only replied.

It broke whatever conversation they were having. Tony took off his shoes and pressed Bucky to do the same. They both crawled next to him and settle next to him. Steve laid on his back expecting a blow, a sweet death. He didn’t tense when Tony and Bucky hugged him, intertwining their legs with his. He didn’t hold his breath when he felt theirs on each side of his face.

His eyelids fluttered shut as their lips touched his cheeks.

He let out a breath and finally found comfort in the darkness overcoming him.

Tony and Bucky watched with sorrow and hope as Steve fell asleep in their arms. They didn’t have to talk to express what they truly felt. Everything clicked when they saw Steve. Their missing link. They would never let go of him anymore.

The door slammed open making them jump besides Steve. Sam looked at them, eyes wide, guns out. He opened his mouth, then frowned. He examined the scene. Tony and Bucky have shifted to be in front of Steve, protecting him.

“Who are you?” He asked way to gently for someone who didn’t know them.

Tony offered a crooked smile. “Billionaire, genius, philanthropist…”

Sam glanced at Steve sleepy face and motioned them out. After all this time they found Steve, they didn’t want to let go. Not just yet. Before leaving, they both kissed Steve face and tucked him. Sam observed them silently. His face was unreadable. At least he didn’t seem to want to kill them anymore.

They followed him to the living room and sat down.

“So, who are you?” Sam asked. His voice was calm and soothing. The total opposite of what they expected.

Bucky glanced at Tony before answering. “We are the Bucky and Tony from a different Earth.”

Sam hummed, nodding slowly as if he was used listening to this kind of situations. Tony licked his lips, stressed.

“We are not here to harm Steve. We…in our Earth he died—” Tony added quickly. Bucky whimpered and seeks Tony’s hand. He laced their fingers together. “we were never in a relationship before. We hadn’t had time to tell him our feelings. I…”

“So, you’re looking for a replacement?”

“No!” Bucky cried. “No.” He repeated this time slower. “Never. It’s our travel to a different Earth, actually. We wanted to keep another image of him. His death was gruesome. We didn’t want to remember him like that.”

Sam kept humming and motioned them to keep talking.

“We wanted to see him for the last time,” Tony summed up. His entire body was vibrating from anxiety and longing. Steve was just in the other room, breathing and possibly mourning. The words left his mouth before he could stop himself.

“Who died in this world?”

Sam frowned. “What?”

“When we arrived, Steve was crying. I have never seen him so devastated, so we assumed one of us had died in this world. And you both are in suits so maybe…” Tony trailed off.

Sam’s face fell. “No one’s dead.”

The other men expected something else. Sam kept his mouth shut.

“Then?” Bucky let out in a soft whisper.

Sam sighed heavily and dropped for the first time his gaze to the windows.

“You got married.”

Tony physically flinched. “Wh-what? Why would he be sad if we –”

“Tony…” Bucky grabbed Tony’s face and pressed their forehead together. Tony tried to back off. His entire face scrunched in an anguish expression.

“He’s lying, Buck.”

“Tony…”

“He’s lying…”

“Baby I—”

“No!” Tony stood up, pushing Bucky away. “You are lying!” He pointed his finger at Sam. “There is no way…there is no way we’d do that without him.”

He crumbled to the floor and sobbed. Bucky slid on the floor and embraced him. He didn’t try to sooth him by lying. As he slowly rocked his lover an absurd plan made his way into his brain.

If Steve wasn’t wanted there, they’ll have to convince him to go with them.

“What the fuck did you call us for, Sam?” The original Tony yelled as he got out of the elevator. Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor were following the newlyweds. Contrary to Sam, they weren’t armed. At least not obviously.

The new group stopped when they saw Tony-1 and Bucky-1 still on the floor.

Sam rose to his feet. “They come from another earth where their Steve was killed. They wanted to see him a last time.” The last part of his sentence sounded more like a question than an affirmation.

“J’” Tony asked, tensed.

“I have run multiple tests on them, Sir, and they are truly your doubles. Also, Dr. Strange has sent you a notification about a fracture in the continuum which explains their presence here.”

“Why didn’t I have received anything on my phone?” Tony grumbled.

“You said and I quote: “No messages during my wedding and honeymoon even if the world burns. If we reach this point even my genius wouldn’t suffice to save it.””

Bucky glared at Tony who shrugged. “You told me to lay off work. I did.”

Bucky raised his eyes to the sky and counted to three.

Sam eyed them, annoyed. He huffed and shook his head. “Are you not the slightest worried? I have found them in Steve’s room, hovering over his unconscious body. For all I knew they just had killed him.”

Bucky-1 helped Tony-1 to his feet. They both stood facing their counterpart. Natasha and Clint were pushing Thor toward the elevator.

“We’ll wait for you in the car,” Natasha announced, sympathetically.

Tony was about to answer when Tony-1 spoke.

“So, you don’t love him.”

Tony froze. “What?”

“Steve. You don’t love him.”

“As a friend yes.”

Tony-1 eyes gleamed with something unreadable.

“And you?” Bucky-1 asked to his double.

“No?”

“Are you asking me? Because if you do, we are in love with him. I have ever been since I laid my eyes on his small, sickly body. I was just too afraid to try anything anyway.”

Bucky swallowed with difficulty and looked away. Away from his husband and toward Steve’s bedroom.

“You don’t have to answer,” Tony reassured him. “And you!” He pointed his finger at them. “Get the fuck out of my Tower.” He almost growled.

Bucky-1 looked down at Tony-1, ignoring Tony’s outburst. “You know what that means right?”

Tony-1 closed his eyes. “And If he says no.”

Bucky looked at their counterparts and smiled. “He’ll say yes.”

“Yes to what exactly?” Bucky demanded, suspicious.

“J’ can you call Dr. Strange and inform him on our guests’ location.”

“Guys…” Clint started, unsure. He took a few steps outside of the elevator.

“What?” They both asked without looking at him.

“I think you need to take a few minutes to calm down.”

“Are you on their side?” Bucky scoffed.

“Nope, but you are missing the point.”

Tony took a deep breath and massaged the bridge of his nose. “Can you elaborate or is it some kind of games? Do I have to remind you all that it is our wedding night?”

“Tony, for a genius you’re—”

“Yes.”

Steve voice startled them all. Everyone turned to look at him. He was standing straight, face still red from crying and his voice hoarse. He looked pale and withdrawn but somewhat determined.

“Yes,” he repeated slowly. This time looking at Bucky-1 and Tony-1.

Steve’s gaze went to Sam who smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

The other man chuckled, reserved. “If there is one person who deserves this Steve, it’s you.”

Steve made a few steps toward the couple from the other Earth and watch as their eyes widened.

“What the actual fuck?” Tony exclaimed, at loss.

“Steve?” Tony-1 whispered hopeful.

“I’ll go with you.”

All hell broke loose.

If at first it seemed that Steve’s intervention cemented the whole ordeal, it was without the intervention of Bucky and Tony. After a few minutes of wild exclamations and screams, they all sat down on the couch and chairs. The newly married couple listened to their counterparts’ sob story and may have shared a tear or two when they broached the subject of Steve’s death. Because living in a world without Steve was too…unthinkable. Steve has been their North star since he came back from the ice. They managed to survive these years _with_ him by their sides. They weren’t sure if they’d even be together if it wasn’t for Steve.

“That’s selfish,” Tony-1 commented when it was Bucky tried to explain why Steve had to stay with them. “You only want him around like a lapdog. You don’t care that he is suffering. It’s selfish. If you really loved him, you’d want him to be happy.”

“He will get over it. It’ll take some time, but his feelings will fade away. Running away won’t change anything.”

Tony-1 scoffed. “You are one to talk.”

“The fuck that means?” Bucky retorted on the defensive.

“You both are hypocrites. You just Steve to be here because you are codependent. It’s not even good friendship. You latched onto him for all these years because he seemed strong enough to deal with all of your bullshit.” Tony-1 turned to his left where Steve was looking at his hands. “You placed an incommensurable weight on his shoulders without ever reciprocating. That’s not love.”

Bucky stood up quickly. “You don’t know us.” He said through gritted teeth.

“What’s Steve favorite movie?” Bucky-1 asked out of the blue.

Silence.

“What does it –”

“Humor us,” Tony-1 retorted.

“Any Disney movie.”

“Which one?”

After a long moment of silence, Bucky-1 spoke quietly. “The Princess and the Frog.”

Steve’s head snapped up, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Whatever the other couple had to say died right before leaving their mouth.

“Why?” Clint asked curious. For once Nat’ didn’t berate him for his intervention.

Tony-1 cleared his throat. “Tiana was transformed in a frog because she wanted to help. And she tried desperately to be back in her former body. Although she lived an amazing adventure, all she could dream of was to get back to before, to go back to her destiny, to the long road leading to her dreams. Steve always felt sympathy for her. He…” Tony glanced at Steve, unsure if he should say more. “He always felt like his now body was like a prison. He never felt good in it. Yes, there were no ailments anymore, but it wasn’t his body. He longed to be small again, even if it meant he had to be sick. It took us a long time to understand that he was suffering from was body dysphoria.”

Steve’s entire frame shook. Tony-1 slid on the floor, kneeling in front of Steve and grabbed his hands in his. Tony-1 bowed and kissed softly the back of his hands.

“s’okay,” Steve mumbled.

“You reasons too are selfish,” Bucky said, weakly. Before anyone could answer he kept going. “You want him to replace your Steve who died. He’d live forever in the shadow of the Steve who died. Hell I’m sure there are things you’d end up saying, memories from your time together and Steve, here, would end up being hurt. How’s that fair?”

Bucky-1 looked at his double and sighed. “True. It may happen. But if all these years have taught me something it’s that Steve is worth it. Regardless of everything, any Steve from any universe is worth it. I’d follow him wherever he goes…” Bucky-1 leaned back and hid his head behind his hands. “That’s what I told him before... And then he had to prove me wrong, the punk. He went somewhere I couldn’t go.” He smiled bitterly. “You both have everything. Everything to make you happy and you don’t want it.” Bucky-1 raised his hand to stop Tony from speaking. “Dr. Strange told us about the multiverse. And if what he said is true, we are all faces of a same coin. Regardless of gender, race, health, we -Tony, Steve and I- are bond to stay together. So, you can pretend all you want but when it comes to this thick head over here, we all feel the same.”

Tony spluttered. “Its…wh—” He then turned to his husband who was glaring at Tony-1’s hands holding Steve’s. Tony followed his gaze and closed his mouth in a click.

The rest of team watched with a certain tension to see how it would turn out. They knew how important the next few minutes were and they didn’t know how to react. If Steve left, it would be the end of Captain America. They would have to lie to the public and tell them that he was retired or even dead. No. It wasn’t what had them on edge. Steve Rogers had become a member of their fucked-up family. Someone they could trust and who could help them. They’d play, go on vacation together. He even went to the countryside visiting Clint’s family.

Steve was theirs. They all loved him and wanted him to stay. But maybe it was also selfish. They couldn’t remember the last time Steve told them more than a few words on his life before the war or even in this century. He didn’t really talk about himself. Not that they had to coerce some answers out of him, no. He simply was reserved that way.

Or maybe had they been totally wrong.

There was a quick swoosh and a reddish circle appeared in the middle of the living room. Strange waltzed in the room as if it was normal. His gaze roamed the room until he fell onto the intruders. The team didn’t move. They all felt jittery and the need to do something felt like a burden. They wanted to retain Steve and hold him until everything was normal. They wanted to argue their cases and convince Steve to stay but couldn’t. The same way the tension had them buzzing on their seats, the same way it paralyzed each of their member.

“Are you done?” Strange asked, without his usual snark.

Bucky-1 and Tony-1 rose to their feet. Steve followed them. Bucky and Tony both jumped to their feet.

“Steve?” Bucky begged, with a tiny voice. He stretched his hand and waited patiently that Steve would come back near them. The voice of his double resonated in his mind. Steve would go somewhere Bucky couldn’t go. He will never be able to see him. The distance between them, even here, seemed insurmountable. His feet was stuck on the floor and the only way he could reach Steve would be for him to go walk closer and grasp his hand.

“Steve, we will do whatever it takes but please…” Tony, proud and stubborn Tony, fell to his knees. Tears were running down his flushed cheeks. “Don’t go.”

Their counterparts were already near the portal. They both had they hands stretched toward him. And Steve? He stood there in the middle eyes going from what he had always wanted to what he could never have. He closed his eyes and took a shuddery breath.

As he took his decision, a soft smile stretched his lips.

He raised his hand and move to his maybe new life.

* * *

**5 years later**

* * *

Steve opened his eyes slowly and grinned at the familiar brown eyes in front of him.

“Hey, you.” He said, half asleep. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“I can’t believe you chose us.” Steve rose an eyebrow. “You trusted us and gave us a chance to show you how much we love you.”

“We may have had a rocky start, but it all turned out for the best.”

The awe in the whiskey eyes made him blush. “Don’t you have regrets?”

Steve felt a cold arm caress his spine. He sighed pleasantly as goosebumps appeared on his skin. His eyes fluttered shut and he giggled. “Never.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think Steve chose? Bucky and Tony or Bucky-1 and Tony-1? And if you want, tell me why you think it's one or the other.


End file.
